All That Was Left
by Zutara247lova
Summary: The war has only just begun as the avatar loses to the fire lord anf the gAang gets serperated. No one knows who is and isn't alive except for two who are out on their own facing against all ods. Working together, to save friends, and the world. Zutara all the way you guys. Ok yeah I'm terrible at descriptions oops :/.(Rating may change because it will get dark and other things:D)
1. Prologue

**All That I Have Left**

_Katara and Zuko are alone out in some woods off the Fire Nation map. Aang failed to deafeat the Fire Lord and the only two people who are still alive and free are Katara and Zuko. Learning that if they are going to save the world, and their friends they have to do it together. Relationships grow as they grow stranger together facing all their troubles one step at a time. They're are just two teens who are scared and more than anything mad, but are going to do all that they can to take back all that was theirs._

**A/N:** This silly idea just bursted into my head and I honestly don't know how it's going to go but I like it and I'm going to make it work! This rating may change idek ~ but I am going to continue this because I'm already starting on the second chapter! Any who the first chapter is just a prologue to what happened before Zuko and Katara began to became the most baddest of asses theire ever will be, because you can expect alot of awesome Zutara batlles in this story. hehe^u^. It's basically after Zuko gets hit by lightning for Katara, and Katara chains up Azula and such. Basically since Aang couldn't kill the Fire Lord and since the airship fleets were'nt knocked down more soldeirs were able to fight on the battle grounds, and Katara had to make a run for it since Zuko was hurt. Gaaah this is going to be probably a little dramatic but of course all add my silly little humor into it! Hope you liek it and enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

When he woke up the first thing, he remembers seeing blue eyes looking down at him. Then he felt something like rain falling upon his cheek. It wasn't until he fully regained consciousness, and all sensing abilities that the rain was actually tears falling from those blue eyes.

It was Katara. It had to be Katara. She was cradling his head into her chest as tears just continued to fall from her eyes.

First thing on his mind was this pain in his chest that felt as though he had been stabbed by fire, because it burned like nothing else.

He made a grunt as he began to feel the pain in his chest as Katara hugged him. She quickly let him go and studied his face. She was still crying, but at least she was smiling.

"…Katara…" He rasped out. Even speaking hurt. He has never felt any pain like this before, and he's been burned by scorching fire on his _face_, and this _burning_ sensation in his chest hurt like hell.

"Shh don't move I'm not done healing you."

He heard her speak but he wasn't really processing anything at the moment other than trying to think what the hell happened.

The feeling of two cool hands touched the place where it hurt the most. He jerked, but relaxed as the pain subsided and felt a nice cool massage move over his aching muscles.

"Done."

Through half lidded eyes and with a scratchy voice he whispers, "Thank you, Katara."

She just smiles back down at him with more teary eyes and whispers back, 'I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

Before Zuko could do anything else, ask any more questions, his eyelids grew heavy and decided right now was a good time to sleep.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

When he wakes up again he's alone, and this time has a clearer understanding of his surroundings. These tall trees in a forest surrounded him, it had to be morning, at least that's what it felt like. He tried to stand up, but noticed the wrappings surrounding his chest.

"_Where am I?" _he thought.

Looking to his right he saw a huge stick, reached for it, and used it as support as he stood up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Zuko snaps his head back so quick to see who was there. It was Katara. She was holding what looked like a bunch of fruit and nuts.

"Glad you're up it's about time I was starting to worry that… never mind. Do you want some lychee nuts?"

"Katara, what happened? Where is Azula? Where's the rest of the group?" Zuko's mind was racing with worries and questions.

Katara sat down by an unlit campfire. She popped a lychee nut in her mouth and shook her head.

"Katara! What happened? Why are we out here? Where is everyone?" His temper rose, he began to grow frustrated. Zuko never has liked not knowing things.

"I don't know!" Katara yells while looking into the pile of burned logs as if a fire where burning.

They just sat their in silence for a while. Zuko began to realize what had happened from what he last remembers. _"Azula…"_They were fighting Azula; it was a battle between them and the fire nation, and from what it looks like the fire nation won.

"Katara… Please tell me… What _happened_?" Zuko spoke as he limped over to sit by her. She shook her head again before speaking.

"You were out for four days, and in over those four days the fire nation has taken over everything, and you are the only thing that I have left…"

Zuko stared at her in shock as she wiped her tears away. "_Three days? How could I have been unconscious for three whole days?" _

"You don't know where Aang and everyone are?"

Katara shook her head again. "All I know is that once things started taking a bad turn your uncle found me running and dragging you away from all the soldiers. He grabbed you, and me and directed me towards the forest and said once this is all over he will meet me there. I cried and protested but he insisted on it 'not being safe' to stay there, and I needed to get you somewhere safe to heal you.

After I got you here and healed you, I just waited. For four whole days, I waited for your uncle to come… and he never did. I wanted to go back and check but I couldn't leave you here so I"

"Wait you just _left _like that! You just sat back and did _nothing _knowing our friends are still out there!"

"Well what could I do Zuko! You were the only one who I knew I could save, so don't you get mad at me, I did what I could." Tears began pouring from her eyes. "My brother was out there and I don't even know if he's alive, but I'm staying here with you because like I said… you're all I got."

Zuko just clenched his jaw in fist and blow flames at the first object he saw, which was a tree. Katara couldn't blame him. Nothing else was left but anger for them to feel. No more hope, no more love, no more happiness, just hate and anger

"Zuko… please don't hurt yourself… You're all I have left… all that I have left."

It was then Zuko realized what Katara has all done. She cared and protected him for four days, knowing, and wanting to go back outside the woods, but this was the safest spot for him and her. She was just doing what she was told. He realized that she was feeling exactly how he was. He realized that she's doing this beacuse it's what they need to do to _survive__._ He realized that she was now all that he had left…

* * *

**A/N **Sooooo what do you think? Leave a** review** and** favorite** or** follow **this story to know more! I always enjoy feedback, good or bad! Also open to suggestions although I do already know whats happening but hey I'm open to all ideas! Whaaaale it's getting late and I'm going to check out for the night! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Well This Stinks

**A/N: **Heyyylo fandom. Alright I spent all last night and this morning writing this, sop you go two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review and follows!

**Disclaim:** I don't really know if I need this but I honestly don't care this is the only disclaimer I'm doing for the whole story so yep. I DON'T OWN ATLA, i barely have any rights to the computer I'm writing this story on...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It had been a couple of days after Zuko woke up, and realized that he and Katara are alone out here in the woods. On the first night, Zuko had nothing to say, because there was nothing _to _say. Katara just slept by the campfire as Zuko slept against a tree. They would alternate who would stay up for watch out every other hour, at least that's what they planned but Zuko just stopped waking up Katara and decided to stay up the whole night.

It was nice to be able to sit a share some time with the stars in the sky. It was when Zuko would pray that all his friends and his uncle were ok, and that the spirits may protect them from any harm. He mostly prayed that they all were alive. They had to be alive, for the sake of him and Katara.

In the mornings, Katara would go out, get food for breakfast, and cook them things and such. Zuko would try to practice and fire bend, but eventually it made his chest ache with pain, and Katara would order him to sit down and jut relax.

That was the thing though. He didn't want to _relax, _he wanted to take the throne from his father and but his father in jail or kill him. It was too late to relax now.

They also never talked. After breakfast, Katara and Zuko would sit around in awkward silence because no one really felt like talking yet.

Around the fifth day of awkward silence, Zuko decided that it was best if they began to move.

"Where exactly would we go Zuko? It's not like we have anywhere to go." Katara spoke as she practiced her water bending.

"Well we can't just live off of lychee nuts and berries forever."

Zuko stood up and winced in pain. Katara jumped up and ran over to him.

"Stop moving so much!" She griped.

Katara looked at the bandage around his torso. It was growing dirty. Actually, all of him was growing dirty. Spirits only know how she looks too. Katara frowned at the thought of looking disgusting, she hated being dirty.

"Ok yeah we need to find a hot spring, or some water of some sort. We both need baths and I need to clean your bandages."

"Well, not only that, but don't we need to get supplies to treat our wounds, and we probably need to change our appearances knowing my dad is probably looking for us."

Katara didn't want to admit it but they would have start moving. They couldn't just stay in their little campsite forever. She just felt safe here.

"Fine we'll head out tomorrow." She said giving in for once to Zuko.

Zuko shook his head. "No we need to leave _today, _Katara."

It honestly made no sense to stay here when they could be moving, and someone is bound to notice the campfire some one day, wondering who's burning it. They needed find a town and go shopping.

Katara sighed and shrugged. "Well where are we supposed to even go? We don't even know which direction to head in."

Zuko pointed in a direction. "That way."

"Why that way?" She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Because I _said _to go that way." He glowered at her. Katara just rolled her eyes and groaned as she stopped doing her practices to gather her things. It seems as though all they ever did was question each other's methods and gripe to each other. Zuko realized this was going to be a long journey.

As Katara stomped past Zuko a breeze of her flew over him, and it resulted in coughing fits.

Katara dropped everything in her hands and ran over to him. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"You're right… you do need a bath." he pinched his nose as he walked in front of her smirking, but soon resulted in a frown as a boot hit his head.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

Katara began to talk the lead as they walked. Zuko watched her from behind. She was holding all their supplies. Somehow, she was able to get Zuko's Dual Dao Swords, her water pouch, one sleeping mat, and bandages that all have been used.

He was quite curious to know what exactly happened when he blacked out. Did she just carry him around? Where did she get the stuff? What happened that was so bad that they had to run? He had so many questions to ask but he knew better. Every time he brought it up, she would change the subject. He figured he would just have to wait for when it was time for her to tell him.

Zuko always knew Katara was strong, but she is also stubborn, and determined. Whatever it was that happened a week ago had to be terrible to scare her out of her senses. Therefore, instead of annoying her with questions he decided to watch her walk and tried to think positive.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

"Hey Mister. I-know-where-we're-going-because-I-said-so," She spoke in a mocking tone, "how about we stop for the night?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

Katara set their bags, stuff by a tree, and walked off.

"Katara, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if there is any sort of river or lake around here. While I'm out you can go hunting for food."

"I'm injured." He pointed toward his wound and his limping body.

"Yeah, but would you rather be injured and full or injured and famished? Exactly, plus it will do you some good exercise and stretching for your wound and your muscles."

She smiled and went on her dainty little way. Zuko just scoffed and did a little stretch and grabbed his swords and headed off further into the woods.

Zuko used his swords as support as he walked, and eventually came across a wild boar.

His grip tightened around the swords handle, holding his breath, keeping everything still that he could, so he could catch this pig.

"_Katara's going to be so impressed once she sees me bring this back." _He smirked to himself growing a tad bit excited to be hunting something again.

It was eating what looked like more lychee nuts, but Zuko did not know. He slowly approached the pig and hovered right over it in the perfect position to slaughter it.

Zuko licked his lips as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead; all he could think was _"No more damn lychee nuts. Actual meat!" _Zuko couldn't help but smile at how much he sounded like his friend Sokka.

Zuko slowly raised his swords and the pig's ears went up, it looked left and right and then stared straight ahead.

"_Pleasedon'trunpleasedon'trunpleasedon'trun. I NEED THE FOOD." _

Then the pig took off running not too long after that, and Zuko chased it… for a good while. He could of caught the boar if he didn't slip in fall into the own pig's slop. Zuko just prayed to Agni that it was mud and not what it smelled like.

Disgusted, tired, and pretty pissed off because he was smelly and had no food, he walked back to camp and started to make a small fire.

Katara walked back to the camp with two fair sized fish in her hands. Her face twisted and scrunched up as soon as she walked back into the site.

"Ugggh Zukooooo, what the hell happened it smells like sh–"

" –Please just tell me you found water."

"Uh…yeah?" Katara waved the fish around to show him. "No, I didn't. I just found these fish on a fish tree because you know fish grow on trees." Katara's Sokka side was showing.

Zuko just grabbed his stick and grumpily stomped over past her.

Katara couldn't help but snicker. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To find where you got the fish, as you can see I need a bath."

Then he kept walking, but Katara grabbed his arm and stopped him. Zuko just groaned knowing she was going to ask him more freaking questions.

"You don't even know where to go! Look, how bout we sit down, eat while dealing with your… uh odors, then I'll show you to the river, and you can bathe, but before you do I'll need to fix you're bandages and heal you're wound some more… also if you needed any help well uh yeah you get the picture."

Zuko just looked down at her with his usual smirk. "So basically you're coming to watch me bathe?"

Katara shoved his arm back at him, and Zuko has to laugh this time.

"Eww no! Gross, Zuko! Why would I want to see any of… that" She gestured her hands towards his body.

Zuko frowned a little insulted. 'Well I can go by myself! I know how to wash my body, Katara."

"I never said you didn't! Look, I'm coming along to tend your wound and I'll be not too far from the river, gathering more food that I can find, so if you _did_ need me to help you get out the water or help with you're clothes, which I'm sure you will, I'll be nearby. Spirits Zuko I am not some perv girl who just watches people bathe, I just want to help you get better. Because the faster you get better, the faster we can try and find some help."

She was fuming as Zuko stood there with his pig-shit smelling body. He just sighed and sat down by the fire. "Let's eat and then go."

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

After eating, they went on their way. While walking Katara asked Zuko how exactly, did he get covered in crud? He explained about the pig and everything and Katara just laughed.

"It's not funny." His man ego went down a good half step as he watched her laugh at his loss. Sure the fish where satisfying, but a full grown pig, they would be able eat for weeks! Zuko's stomach churned at the thought of being able to eat fresh pork.

Eventually they arrived toward the river, which resulted in an awkward silence as they just stared at the river.

"Well… uh take off your shirt." She instructed him.

Zuko tossed what was left of his shirt that was torn, burned, and dirty. He waited for Katara to tell him what to do but she just stood their and stared. Zuko looked back at her and shrugged as if to say, ok now what?

"Oh! Yeah just go sit down by the water." A faint blush appeared on Katara's cheeks. She doesn't know why she's blushing and why her stomach is doing these weird flips. She has seen Zuko shirtless countless of times but this time was different. They were alone and Katara had to put her hands on his body. It was easy when he was unconscious, but now he is wide-awake and kicking, and the thought of her hands touching Zuko's chest just made the pit of her stomach turn.

Zuko sat down and waited as she walked over. "Well first I need to…"

With no warning, just a flick of her wrist she sent a wave of water towards Zuko and he was drenched.

Zuko glared at her through his wet hair. Obviously, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Sorry can't have a dirt patient. I always have to clean the wound before I heal it." She smiled.

Zuko just scoffed and turned his head away from her. She knelt down beside him and started to unravel the bandages.

"You still smell terrible." She looked up at him and smiled, but he still looked away with a serious look on his face. "Look I'm sorry Your Highness, that I splashed you with water, I was just trying to make a joke."

"I'm not mad, especially not about that." He spoke softly in a voice that Katara knew something was on his mind.

"Well, what's wrong?"

She had finished unwrapping the bandage and began soaking it in the water.

"I'm just thinking about everyone what they're doing right now, what's happening to them. I hate sitting around and doing nothing."

Katara sighed and agreed. "I know me too. But we can't go out there fighting by ourselves. I'm a water bender, which is the only weapon I have, me in a place where there is barely any water just doesn't work out. You're also hurt. Until you're able to get up and fight properly again we'll just have to lay low."

"I know but I just don't like it."

Katara nodded and agreed. "Alright lay back, I can't heal you properly if you're sitting up straight."

Zuko laid his head back against a rock. Katara sat on his legs and already Zuko's mind flashed a warning.

"Wha -what are you doing?" He gulped as she moved a little more up his legs to his thighs.

"I'm about to heal you. What else?" She dipped her hand in the water and it glowed around her hands

"_What else? Oh, there are more things you can do in this position." _Zuko thought, but tossed the thought away as she brought her hands to the wound on his chest.

Zuko hissed through his teeth, it still somewhat hurt, but the pain subsided and he felt pure bliss.

"How does it feel?" She asked him.

"Great." He spoke with closed eyes and tried to focus on the cool feeling on his chest muscles and the movements of Katara's hands. _"Has she always been this good at massaging?"_ Zuko couldn't help but think it.

Once she was done Zuko opened his eyes and found her still slightly blushing

"Well I'm done. You can go ahead and do what you need to, like I said I won't be too far." She rose up off him and left.

Zuko laid there for a while before leaning upwards and touching his wound. He stripped out of his pants and stepped into the water, which was freezing cold. He heated up his body temperature and the area around him slowly grew warmer.

He sat back, touched his wound again, and winced. It hurt but it felt a heck of a lot better. He brought his mind back to the time when Azula did shoot him with lightning, it was because he was trying to save Katara, but really, she saved him. He could not help but smile, sure she might be a pain in the butt to have sometimes, but he wouldn't want to be stuck out in the middle of nowhere with anyone but her.

Zuko's brain has always been fuzzy about Katara, he knew he would give up his life for her, but will never admit that he has any such feelings for her. Zuko decided now was not the time to wonder about his feelings for Katara, because he already has before, and it always resulted in thinking about how Aang is in love with her. He thought it was best to just call her his really good friend. There is a war going on and he can't be worried about his emotions.

His goal now was to get better and save everyone he can, especially Katara.

**00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00OOoo00**

After bathing and washing his hair, Zuko stood up and got his pants back on. He yelped as he was moving it felt like he pulled a muscle in his chest. He crouched down and grabbed at his chest.

"Zuko!" Katara dropped the fruits and nuts in her hands and ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Zuko cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I'm fine, I just moved a little too fast."

"Here." Katara picked up the bandagd and water bended the water out of them. She wrapped it around his torso again, and tied it off. Then she picked up his shirt and helped him put it on.

"Thanks." he spoke to her.

"No problem." She smiled and helped him up. Zuko grabbed his stick and walked over to the nuts and fruits she had dropped.

"That's okay Zuko I'll get them, let's just head back to camp… You smell so much better by the way."

Zuko smiled and walked with her back to camp. When they got back Zuko instantly fell asleep and Katara stayed up to look out.

She actually shed a tear because she didn't know what to do. Every time Zuko yelps or cries in pain, her heart starts racing and she begins to worry. She just wants to make sure Zuko's okay. He can be a stubborn and arrogant little turd sometimes, but Katara wouldn't know what she would do without him.

She sat there and talked with stars for a little bit before drifting into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I hope you don't think it's strange that Zuko has some feelings for Katara already because here's the thing, he's been dealing with his emotions for her strating with the whole "I'll save you from the priates", it's just right now he still is wondering what should he feel. Espically after the whole sothern raiders thing they both have things they need to figure out. Also they are the only two people part of the group that they know are alive, and they need eachother now more than ever. So this is just them starting to adjust to the fact of working together. There will be more fun and actiony scenes but that's not until the next chapters or later chapters. I have big plans for this stroy sooo I hope you like it! **REVIEW **please it always helps ;) and follow or favorite if you like what you see! Alrighty you guys until I get the next chappie up buh-bye. ^_^.


End file.
